The present invention relates to a system for containing or holding books or the like and, more particularly for a book holder system comprising a pair of interlocking bookends.
It is well known to provide a book holder system comprising two book ends that are either L-shaped or an inverted T-shape. One leg of the L or the crossbar of the T is placed under the books or other materials that are to be held between the bookends, and the space between the two bookends can be varied to accommodate different volumes of material to be held therebetween.
Bookends of this type are advantageous because they are lightweight, take up little shelf space, and can be made relatively inexpensive. One problem common to such bookends is that, after time, they tend to creep apart and thus do not securely hold the material placed therebetween. This is particularly true when the materials to be held between the bookends are somewhat materials to be held between the bookends are somewhat compressible. Various methods have been employed to prevent the bookends from creeping apart, the best known being the employment of non-skid pads on the bottom of the horizontal legs of the bookends. Such pads increase the frictional resistance between the bookend and the surface on which it is placed.
Other methods have been provided for interlocking the bookends. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,632 to Rubash, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,163 to Slaiken. While the bookends of these patents do have features that serve to interlock the bookends, they too have various drawbacks. Primarily, the bookends are not identical in configuration and have a male and female member. This results in increased manufacturing costs because different and/or additional steps are required to make the two different members.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a book holder system that provides for interlocking between the two bookends comprising the system.
It is a further object to provide a book holder system which is economical and simple in its manufacture.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a book holder system in which the two bookends are interchangeable with each other.
These objects, as well as others which will become apparent upon reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, are met by a book holder system that comprises first and second book ends, each bookend having a substantially planar vertical surface for engaging at least one object such as a book, or the like, that is to be held between the bookends. Each bookend has a horizontal leg that underlies the objects to be held between the vertical surfaces. The horizontal legs of the first and second bookends have complimentary-shaped interlocking projections and recesses. The projections permit disengagement of the first bookend from the second bookend only when the first and second bookends are moved in a vertical direction with respect to each other.
The projections are symmetrical in shape and have a narrow neck portion and a relatively larger head portion, while the recesses are also symmetrical in shape and have a narrow mouth and relatively larger interior. Consequently, the heads of the projection are larger than the mouths of the recesses and cannot be slid out of the recesses unless the bookends are moved in a vertical direction relative to each other. The projections and recesses may take a variety of shapes, such as a curvilinear shape, a T-shape, or a dovetail-shape.